Deck floors are often built using boards, conventionally referred to as deck boards, that are laid side-by-side atop and running perpendicular to the floor joists of the deck. The deck boards are typically coupled to the joist by nails which have been driven through the deck boards into the floor joists. These deck boards, although usually treated to prevent deterioration, sometimes need to be replaced. Other times it is desired to remove the deck boards with a view to using them again, for example, deck boards that are part of a historic building.
A pry bar or hammer claw is typically used to remove deck boards. The handle of these tools act as levers to increase the force that the pry bar or claw applies to the deck boards. However, there are a number of disadvantages inherent in such tools and the use of such tools. A primary disadvantage of such tools is the inability of these tools to allow the positioning of a tool head with respect to the handle. Without the ability to position the tool head with respect to the handle, separating deck boards from the perpendicular floor joists often results in a considerable amount of damage to both the deck board and the underlying floor joist. What is desired is a pry bar having a specialty tool head that can be precisely positioned with respect to the handle so as to allow the user to retain leverage to remove the deck boards without damaging same and also to provide flexibility in how the pry bar is positioned with respect to the deck boards.